Manque affectif, ou comment nous avons mis le feu au Grand Hotel
by Madisson
Summary: Suite à un paris stupide qu'a fait Emmett, Bella se voit dans l'obligation de sauver son honneur en laissant Edward s'éloigner une semaine, ce qui signifie: abstinence! Sept jours plus tard, Edward est de retour et il a bien l'intention de rattraper le temps perdu. Pour cela, il réserve une suite au Grand Hotel... Two-shot. Attention, lemon! :D


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voilà, il y a un certain temps, maintenant, je vous avais promis un Two-shot bien lemon, mais je n'avais pas le temps de le terminer. Je vous annonce donc que la première partie est là et qu'elle n'attend que votre lecture. **

**Normalement, la seconde partie devrait arriver la semaine prochaine. Je vous laisse donc découvrir cette courte histoire qui s'intitule :**

**Manque affectif…**

**…ou comment nous avons mis le feu au Grand Hotel.**

**Bonne lecture !**

–

Première partie : Manque affectif…

J'avais injustement été arrachée à l'homme que j'aimais. Et encore, c'était une bien gentille façon de dire les choses. A dire vrai, Edward avait été kidnappé par sa sœur, suite à un pari stupide (et le mot était si faible qu'il me fit rire) réalisé par mon imbécile de beau frère. Je nommai : Emmett Cullen !

Inutilement – j'en étais bien consciente – j'alimentai ma colère et ma rancœur à travers la violence de Tchaïkovski. Le lac des signes était un appel à la passion, à l'explosion des sentiments aussi contradictoires que l'amour et la haine. En cet instant, la musique me consumait de l'intérieur, à l'instar du manque d'Edward.

Je m'évertuai à inspirer et expirer profondément. Je ne devais pas me mettre en colère, je le savais. Emmett n'attendait que ça. A dire, tout était de sa faute à lui ! Même si j'en voulais à Alice d'avoir éloigné Edward de moi, elle n'avait fait que tenter de sauver mon honneur, contrairement à Emmett qui désirait le réduire en morceaux.

Courte explication quant à la situation : depuis qu'Edward m'avait transformée, un peu moins d'un an auparavant, il m'était devenu indispensable, tant je débordais d'envies, qu'Edward et moi ayons des relations sexuelles quotidiennement. A mon plus grand bonheur, ainsi que celui d'Edward, nous faisions l'amour tous les jours, souvent plusieurs fois, nous isolant des heures entières. Je n'étais jamais satisfaite et Edward ne se lassait pas de moi. Ainsi, une semaine auparavant, Emmett avait parié que je ne tiendrais pas sept jours sans lui.

Pour attester de ce fait, il avait énoncé l'idée de me séparer de lui, à une distance respectable de mille kilomètres. La seule façon que j'avais de gagner était de ne pas l'appeler par téléphone, de ne pas me soulager sexuellement, de ne pas attaquer mon beau-frère dans un accès de folie, ni de me défouler sur le mobilier avant le retour de mon bien-aimé, à seize heures (et il avait tout intérêt à être ponctuel).

Evidemment, dans un premier temps, j'avais refusé. Néanmoins, Alice avait vu la chose d'un autre œil. Selon elle, je me devais de réussir. Pourquoi, lui avais-je demandé ? Elle m'avait répondu que si je n'y parvenais pas, Emmett passerait son éternité à me rappeler à quel point j'étais dépendante de mon mari par des remarques et des blagues salaces à tout va.

Dans un élan de faiblesse (car ma véritable force aurait dû être de supporter brimades éternellement, afin de ne pas être séparée une seconde de mon amour) j'avais accepté le défi. Alice avait préparé la valise d'Edward et, après que nous nous soyons longuement enlacés, lui et moi, elle l'avait emmené dans un lieu qui m'était inconnu.

Cela faisait plus de six jours que je supportai cela. Six jours que je ressentais l'absence de l'homme de mon éternité. Tout en lui me manquait. J'avais besoin d'Edward comme un drogué avait besoin de sa dose d'héroïne. Effectivement, il était mon addiction et – suite à cette longue période de sevrage (plus de six jours, bon sang) – j'avais besoin de mon shoot.

Edward.

Lui, lui seul.

Il fallait que je le tienne contre moi. Il me fallait ses lèvres contre les miennes, la texture de ses cheveux dans mes mains, entre mes doigts, sa voix suave, murmurant tout contre mon oreille, me répétant inlassablement à quel point il m'aimait.

-Ed… ward, gémis-je…

Le lac des cygnes tournait en boucle. Je ne m'en lassais pas. Il me permettait de canaliser les pulsions de désir qui montaient en moi, ainsi que mon amertume. Grâce à la musique, je ne me jetais pas sur le téléphone, ni sur mon beau-frère. Inconsciemment, je broyai l'accoudoir contre lequel j'étais appuyé.

Je me trouvais sur le canapé d'Edward, assise très droite, une main sur ma cuisse, l'autre sur l'accoudoir en cuir. J'avais malheureusement resserré l'étau de mes doigts sur ce dernier et il… enfin… mes doigts l'avaient transpercé. J'espérai qu'Emmett ne s'en rendrait pas compte car cela signifierait que j'avais perdu.

Emmett était persuadé que mon caractère de nouveau-née jouait en ma défaveur. Néanmoins, il semblait ne pas avoir compris que je n'étais pas une nouveau-née comme les autres. Après qu'Edward et moi nous soyons mariés, il m'avait emmenée sur l'île d'Esmée. Là-bas, j'avais passé une lune de miel absolument splendide, totalement inoubliable. Pour la première fois, il m'avait fait l'amour et cela s'était révélé être une expérience absolument prodigieuse. Par la suite, nous étions revenus à Forks. Nous avions fait nos bagages et nous nous étions exilés au fin fond de l'Alaska, afin de procéder à ma transformation. Cette dernière s'était déroulée sans embuche. Ce fut à mon réveil que certaines choses ne tournèrent plus tout à fait rond. Je n'étais pas spécialement attirée par le sang humain. Me promener dans des villes ne me posait aucun problème. Qui plus est, j'avais un contrôle – certes, pas totalement irréprochable – sur ma personnalité qui en avait épaté plus d'un.

Emmett, lui, n'y croyait pas. Il était persuadé qu'il suffisait de trouver le bon bouton sur lequel appuyer pour que je me mette hors de moi et, ce bouton, selon lui, c'était Edward.

Malheureusement pour lui, Tchaïkovski avait maintenu chacune de mes émotions fermement barricadées au plus profond de mon être. Et, maintenant, il ne me restait plus que… trois minutes quarante-deux secondes à attendre.

J'avais gagné !

J'avais remporté le défi !

Emmett était en bas. Il bougonnait, ruminait sa défaite. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien, maintenant. Il m'avait provoqué toute la semaine, à travers des blagues douteuses et des réflexions cochonnes, à longueur de journées, mais j'avais tenu bon.

-Bella ?

Je ne me retournai pas, bien que les intonations angéliques de la voix qui avait murmuré mon nom me firent sourire. Je fermai les yeux, appréciant plus que de raison mon prénom prononcé par sa bouche, s'échappant de ses lèvres…

Ses mains se posèrent des deux côtés de mon cou, ses pouces massant ma nuque. Il se tenait derrière moi et je devinai, à la prudence dont il faisait preuve, qu'il se retenait de tout acte qui aurait pu le faire se jeter sur moi, m'arracher mes vêtements et me prendre sans aucun préliminaire, ce qui m'était tentant.

J'étais déjà prête pour lui, en cet instant.

La musique se fit forte, violente, et la respiration d'Edward devint rauque. Ses mains se déplacèrent sur mes épaules. Je savais qu'il attendait une réaction de ma part mais je refusais de me laisser aller dans cette maison, en présence de son frère. J'imaginai déjà les racontars à Jasper : « Edward n'était même pas dans leur chambre que Bella l'avait déjà déshabillé ! »

-Tu m'as manqué, souffla mon Adonis…

Ses doigts glissèrent sous mon pull en cashmere, remontant lentement le long de mon ventre, jusqu'à ma poitrine, qu'il pressa puis massa fermement.

-Bella, gémit-il, à mon oreille… Parle, dis quelque chose !

Son visage vint se nicher dans mon cou et je fermai les yeux, lorsque je sentis ses lèvres m'embrasser, sa langue me lécher, ainsi que ses dents me mordre doucement. Il exacerbait mes sens, l'irresponsable. Il était temps que je mette fin à ses agissements, si je ne voulais m'y laisser prendre.

-Arrête, soufflai-je !

-Pardon, s'exclama-t-il ?

-Pas ici. Pas avec ta famille et ton imbécile de frangin dans le salon.

Il soupira et je crus percevoir de l'agacement, dans le souffle qui s'échappa de sa bouche.

-Où ?

-N'importe ! Appelle le Palace le plus proche et loue une suite !

Je n'aimais pas qu'il gaspille notre argent inutilement mais je souhaitais que nos retrouvailles soient célébrées dans une chambre plus adéquate que celle d'un motel de bord de route. Je voulais du romantisme, du calme, un lieu où nous ne serions pas dérangé et où nous aurions la place de nous aimer.

Edward m'abandonna, quitta la chambre et je l'entendis passer le fameux coup de téléphone, à partir de la cuisine, où il avait laissé trainer son Smartphone. Lorsqu'il revint, je préparais un sac dans lequel je plaçai quelques vêtements, ainsi que des sous-vêtements plus ou moins appréciés de mon époux.

-Nous pouvons y aller, déclarai-je.

-Allons-y !

Je me dirigeai contre la porte, lorsqu'Edward me prévint que son frère attendait que nous descendions afin de me sauter dessus.

-Il espère que, maintenant que le défi est terminé, tu vas chercher à te venger et l'attaquer. En cet instant, il ne rêve que d'une bonne bagarre.

Je soufflai d'indignation. Ne nous laisserait-il donc jamais tranquille ?

-Sortons par la fenêtre, murmura-t-il, tout contre mon oreille, déclenchant ainsi un frisson qui me parcourut la nuque, les épaules et la colonne.

Si un simple murmure me faisait un tel effet, qu'est-ce qu'il en serait de nos ébats, une fois au Palace ?

-Non, lui dis-je ! Quittons cette maison comme des personnes civilisées.

Edward arqua un sourcil mais je me trouvais déjà dans le corridor. Je descendis jusque dans le salon, croisai une Alice fière de moi, une Rosalie amusée et un Carlisle se voulant discret.

-Eh, sœurette ! Alors, tu sais que tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux de lui, maintenant ? Comment ça se fait qu'il ne soit pas encore attaché au lit ?

Edward passa une main dans le creux de mes reins, avant d'attraper ma taille. Je devinai que cela avait pour but de me retenir, si je venais à céder aux volontés d'Emmett.

-Parce que – sans vouloir vexer Rose – l'animal, ici, c'est toi ! J'espère t'avoir offert une jolie petite leçon de retenue.

Que j'étais fière de moi. Plus aucune violence ne faisait rage en moi. Edward m'avait été rendu j'étais sereine. Néanmoins, j'aurai dû me douter qu'Emmett n'allait pas me laisser tranquille si facilement, ce que je compris lorsqu'il me posa cette question :

-As-tu réellement ressenti un quelconque manque, Bella ?

-Pardon ?

-C'est impossible de garder pareil retenue comme tu l'as fait, à moins de ne pas ressentir ce que tu nous faisais croire que tu ressentais.

C'était quoi cette phrase ? Edward grogna, derrière moi. Qu'avait-il entendu ?

-En fait, Edward ne te satisfait pas sexuellement, ou pas assez bien, ce qui explique pourquoi tu as été une boule de nerfs pendant cette semaine. Néanmoins, le fait que son retour ne te fasse ni chaud ni froid prouve que tu ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il te satisfasse, me psychanalysa-t-il !

Au lieu de tenter de le battre en duel, je rigolai, tant son explication me semblait ridicule. Néanmoins, je remarquai tout de suite qu'une tension nouvelle avait pris place dans le salon. Je me retournai et vis qu'Edward allait l'attaquer, lui.

Je plaçai mes mains sur son torse et le calmai :

-Ne fais pas attention ! Il a perdu et il le sait, Edward. Il tente une dernière action désespérée. Ne lui donne pas ce qu'il veut !

Je me retournai ensuite vers Emmett et m'exclamai d'un ton sec :

-Tu as perdu, Emmett, et, comme promis, tu n'as plus le droit de nous faire de quelconques commentaires salaces. Plus de blagues, ni d'allusions, ni de gestes déplacés, rien ! J'ai gagné, tu as perdu et, maintenant que nous avons mis ça au clair, il est temps que nous nous en allions, Edward et moi, rattraper le temps que tu nous as fait perdre ! Bonne semaine, annonçai-je, tout en trainant Edward jusqu'à la voiture !

Enfin, lorsqu'Edward mit le moteur en route et qu'il nous fit quitter la résidence, je me permis de souffler. Edward s'engagea sur la route qui nous conduisait à… où ?

-Où allons-nous, demandai-je ?

-A Anchorage, répondit-il, tout en me dévorant des yeux.

Je pus voir qu'ils étaient noirs et je me demandais un instant si cela était dû à son désir pour moi ou s'il s'agissait de la colère qu'il avait nourri, un peu plus tôt, contre Emmett. Néanmoins, je ne tardai pas à me rendre compte qu'il me regardait comme on regarde une friandise, comme s'il allait me dévorer.

Soudain, sa main vint se poser sur ma cuisse dénudée – je portais une jupe plutôt fine, en comparaison de la température fraiche de ce début de printemps – me caressant, remontant lentement là où je voulais qu'il soit, en cet instant. Néanmoins, alors qu'il parvenait à son but, sa main redescendit jusqu'à mon genou.

-Edward, me plaignis-je…

-Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça.

-Alors arrête de jouer avec moi tant que tu ne te seras pas décidé, sinon je ne réponds plus de moi.

Il me fit un de ses sourires en coin auquel je ne pouvais résister. Il trichait. Ses doigts de pianiste se firent à nouveau entreprenant. Je sentis une vague de chaleur gagner mon entre-jambe. Il continua son ascension et toucha le tissu de mon sous-vêtement.

-Edward ?

Mon souffle devint saccadé. Malgré cela, je n'avais pas honte de faire ce que nous faisions, Edward et moi. Je l'aimais et depuis qu'il m'avait transformée, nous avions des pratiques plus libertines qu'à l'époque de mon humanité. Il n'était plus obligé de se retenir, face à moi, lorsqu'il me prenait dans ses bras, m'embrassait. Et moi, je faisais chaque jour plus ample connaissance avec mon nouveau corps. Edward et moi jouions ensemble, nous découvrions et cela était un plaisir sans fin. La passion, lorsqu'elle nous submergeait, nous faisait oublier toute pudeur. Il n'y avait plus que nous, où que nous soyons, et plus rien d'autre ne comptait que nos deux corps, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre.

-Oui, mon amour ?

-Je t'ai manqué, demandai-je dans un murmure ?

-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point, mon amour. Mais l'attente est terminée. Nous arrivons.

En effet, les premières lumières d'Anchorage nous faisaient face. Cela faisait une heure que nous roulions. Nous avions quitté la maison à seize heures trente. Il était dix-sept heures trente et il faisait presque tout nuit, maintenant.

oOo

Edward s'arrêta et nous descendîmes de la voiture. Mon amour versa un pourboire au majordome qui alla garer notre véhicule. Il passa sa main dans mon dos et nous conduisit à l'intérieur. Je dus me retenir de gémir, lorsque sa main devint baladeuse. Elle se dirigea en direction du Sud, plus bas, toujours plus bas… avant de se faire inexistante. Je jetai un regard noir à l'homme qui était aujourd'hui mon mari et remarquai qu'il s'en amusait, un sourire diabolique peint sur le visage.

Arrivés à l'accueil, il donna son nom et l'homme annonça le nom de la suite dans laquelle nous allions loger, cette prochaine semaine. Dès qu'elle nous fut accordée, un steward nous y conduisit. Edward le remercia par un billet et un regard qui voulait tout dire. Traduction : « Laissez-nous tranquille ! »

A peine la porte fut-elle fermée que je le sentis dans mon dos, son souffle contre mon cou, ses mains sur mes hanches. C'était si bon… Je penchai la tête en arrière, lui offrant l'accès à ma gorge. Il l'embrassa, sa langue traçant de petits sillons jusque derrière mon oreille.

-Cette semaine a été un véritable enfer, murmura-t-il !

Il me retourna et me serra contre lui, avant de me plaquer contre le mur, derrière moi, avec force, désir et passion. Edward était toujours très désireux lors de nos ébats. Respectueux, doux, joueur et… bestial, en raison de notre nature.

-Ce cashmere est de trop, ne trouves-tu pas, qu'il me demanda dans un feulement ?

-Certainement, oui.

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de lever les bras afin qu'il puisse me le retirer, il l'avait déchiré.

-Edward, non, soupirai-je… Je l'aimais bien, ce…

-Je t'en achèterai un autre, gronda-t-il !

J'allai protester mais je fus coupée dans mon élan. Edward avait trouvé le chemin de mes lèvres et ses mains celui de ma poitrine, me procurant une bouffée de désir au-delà de l'imaginable. La pression de ses doigts sur mes seins était un plaisir sans nom. Mes pointes devinrent dures et je gémis. La tension entre nous ne cessait de monter et je savais qu'à cause du manque dont j'avais été victime, il ne m'en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour atteindre l'orgasme.

-Edward…

-Oui, mon amour ?

-Touche… moi, à… l'intérieur !

Il comprit instantanément où je voulais en venir. Ses mains quittèrent ma poitrine et, tandis que la gauche venait se placer sur ma nuque, afin de rapprocher nos visages et souder nos lèvres, la droite descendit le long de ma taille, de mes hanches, jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit où je voulais qu'elle soit.

-Oui, Edward…

Ses doigts s'infiltrèrent sous ma culotte – une pièce en dentelle qui avait coûté une véritable fortune, selon les dires d'Alice – et, l'instant suivant, je sentis son pouce jouer avec cette boule de nerfs qui me faisait tant souffrir, depuis une semaine.

Je resserrai la prise que j'avais du corps d'Edward, l'entourant de mes bras, mes doigts se resserrant avec force dans son dos.

-Mon D… ieu… Ed… ward…

Alors que je pensais que rien ne pourrait être plus bon, en cet instant, deux de ses doigts s'infiltrèrent en moi, alors que son pouce continuait à frictionner mon clitoris. Il entama un lent va-et-vient et c'en fut fini de moi. Je basculai dans un orgasme foudroyant, chaque muscle de mon corps se contractant, tandis qu'Edward arborait un sourire des plus satisfaits.

Je me remis lentement de mes émotions, alors qu'Edward murmurait des mots doux à mon oreille.

-Te voir jouir ainsi m'est un délice sans nom. Te sentir réagir à mon toucher, à mes caresses, me grise au plus haut point. Tout cela m'a tellement manqué, Bella. Tu ne te rends pas compte.

-Et toi, alors, haletai-je ? Je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais sur le point de craquer.

Il déposa de langoureux baisers dans mon cou, remontant peu à peu contre mes lèvres, dont il força l'accès. Néanmoins, je gardai une légère frustration, en moi. Je voulais lui faire plaisir, en cet instant, mais il ne me laissait pas prendre le contrôle. Je me trouvais toujours contre le mur, son corps compressant le mien, m'empêchant un quelconque mouvement. Puis, je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas. Je ne pouvais pas avancer, ni reculer. Je ne pouvais pas aller de côté, ni de gauche, ni de droite. M'élever n'avait strictement aucun intérêt. Néanmoins, je pouvais me faire petite et une idée germa dans mon esprit perverti.

Je rompis notre baiser et, lentement, fis descendre mes mains le long de son torse, jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent son pantalon. Je le déboutonnai, tout en encrant mon regard dans le sien. Avait-il compris ce que j'avais l'intention de faire ? Non, pas encore. Mais ça n'allait pas tarder.

Je libérai son sexe en érection, n'attendant qu'une suite à mes agissements. Je m'abaissai et me laissai tomber à genoux, face à lui. Lentement, afin qu'il me voit, je laissai ma langue glisser sur mes lèvres, avant qu'elles n'entrent en contact avec ma friandise.

Edward siffla et j'imprimai un léger va-et-vient sur sa longueur, avant d'en embrasser la pointe. Puis, je le goûtai et le pris finalement en bouche. Tout de suite, Edward glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, m'obligeant à prendre un certain rythme.

-Bon sang, Bella, grogna-t-il…

Je le laissai aller et venir à sa guise, jouissant du pouvoir que je détenais sur son corps. Edward m'appartenait. Il était à moi et moi seul avais le droit et le pouvoir de le soulager de la pression de cette dernière semaine.

Je voulais qu'il vienne en moi, mais il se retira au dernier moment.

-Edward, soupirai-je, déçue de ne pas l'avoir mené à l'orgasme…

Il passa deux doigts sous mon menton et releva mon visage, afin que nos yeux se croisent.

-Sois patiente, mon amour !

-Et si je n'étais pas capable d'attendre, as-tu pensé à cela ?

Il rit et m'ordonna de me relever. Je savais qu'Edward avait un petit côté dominant, sexuellement parlant. Il aimait garder le contrôle, savoir qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi, de mon corps. Je ne lui refusais jamais rien et il le savait.

Il me poussa à nouveau contre le mur et j'en profitai pour passer mes jambes autour de sa taille. Ses mains caressaient mes cuisses, avant de glisser sous la jupe et la culotte qu'il ne m'avait pas encore enlevée. Qu'attendait-il d'ailleurs ? Il caressa mes fesses, tout en ramenant son bassin contre le mien. Je sentis son sexe dur appuyer contre mon sous-vêtement, sollicitant une entrée, implorant de pouvoir s'immiscer en moi.

Une nouvelle lueur de désir, plus grande encore que l'ancienne, naquit dans ses yeux. Il se retourna sur lui-même – m'entrainant dans son élan, par la même occasion – me conduisit jusqu'à la chambre, avant de me jeter sur le lit. Il fut sur moi une demi-seconde plus tard, m'arrachant mon soutien-gorge. Il prit mes seins entre ses mains et les malaxa, en lécha leurs pointes durcies.

Nos corps brûlants en demandaient plus. Nous avions _besoin_ de plus. Il me le fallait entièrement, complètement. Je lui retirai sa chemise, et il fit de même avec ma jupe, qu'il jeta au pied du lit. Ne restait que le fin tissu de ma culotte. Il s'arrêta, releva la tête, me demandant la permission du regard. Était-il obligé de me le demander à chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour ? Se sentirait-il minable s'il ne le faisait pas ? Se croirait-il violeur ? Il savait pourtant que j'étais prête à tout pour lui, et l'avoir en moi était l'une de mes plus grandes joies.

Je l'aimais.

-Oui, Edward, murmurai-je. Bien sûr.

Il enleva ce fin bout de tissu, le faisant glisser le long de mes jambes, et vint passer ses doigts près de mes lèvres intimes. Il vint titiller mon clitoris, une nouvelle fois, n'augmentant ainsi que plus mon envie de l'avoir en moi. Je sentis sa langue prendre la place de ses doigts, alors que ces derniers pénétraient lentement en moi. Un léger va et vient et ce fut trop pour moi. Trop de sensations, trop de vide en moi. Je voulais passer plus loin, maintenant. Je tirai Edward contre moi, arrachant sa bouche à son occupation. J'y forçai l'accès, ainsi qu'à sa langue.

-Maintenant, Edward ! Tout de suite !

Il releva la tête, observant sûrement les expressions de mon visage désireux.

-Tu es si magnifique, Bella. Tellement belle, ainsi.

Il bougea légèrement mes jambes, s'installa correctement entre elles et je pus enfin le sentir en moi il me pénétra. Il s'allongea sur mon corps, sa bouche atteignant à nouveau mes lèvres dans un très léger baiser. Il glissa sa tête dans mon cou et commença ses va-et-vient. Des milliers de sensations toutes plus fortes les unes que les autres m'envahirent. Il me remplissait, enfin. Mon dos s'arqua, rapprochant son corps du mien. Je relevai mes jambes, les appuyant contre ses hanches, lui permettant ainsi de s'immiscer plus profondément dans mes chairs.

Ses mouvements prirent un rythme effréné. Nos peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre. Je laissais échapper des gémissements toujours plus bruyants. Edward, toujours dans le creux de mon cou, déposai de temps à autre des baisers en cet endroit, mordillant parfois ma peau. Je passai une main dans son dos, au creux de ses reins, caressant sa peau, et laissai l'autre vagabonder dans ses cheveux. Je l'attirai, si cela était encore possible, plus près de moi.

Ce plaisir dura plusieurs minutes. De merveilleuses minutes. Ses caresses provoquaient des flammes sur ma peau nue. Il me touchait comme quelque chose de précieux, de fragile, comme lorsque j'étais humaine. La force des pénétrations d'Edward s'amplifia, me poussant dangereusement vers la jouissance.

-Viens, Bella ! Viens avec moi !

Lorsqu'Edward jouit en moi, je me laissai entrainer à sa suite, me refermant autour de lui. Mes muscles se tendirent, mes nerfs à fleur de peau, ce fut merveilleux. Je me sentis bien, pleine, entière, heureuse.

Je dus inspirer et expirer fortement plusieurs fois, avant de retrouver un rythme de respiration normal. Edward resta en moi encore un peu, avant de glisser sur le côté, m'entrainant avec lui. Il me cala contre son torse et joua avec mes cheveux, les enroulant entre ses phalanges. Je caressai son buste, faisant glisser mes doigts le long de ses courbes masculines et ô combien tentantes. Il prit ma main, celle qui n'était pas occupée, et entrelaça nos doigts. Il remarqua ensuite mon alliance et la fit tourner, l'observant comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Puis, un reflexe reprit le dessus et il remonta les couvertures sur nous.

-Ne me trouves-tu pas assez belle pour t'éterniser à la vue de mon corps, me vexai-je ?

Il rigola et rabaissa la couette.

-Ne sois pas idiote, tu es magnifique. Ce n'est qu'une vieille habitude qui me mène la vie dure.

Peu à peu, mes souvenirs s'effaçaient. Ma vie d'avant n'était plus et j'avais commencé à oublier tout ce qui ne concernait pas Edward. Ma mère, mon père, Jacob. Mike, Angela, Jessica. Edward, néanmoins, restait net dans mon esprit. Tout ce qui le concernait restait gravé dans ma mémoire, notamment les nuits que je passais à ses côtés, sans que Charlie le sache.

Non rassasiée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, je décidai de reprendre les reines. Je me relevai et l'enjambai.

-Que fais-tu, demanda-t-il ?

-Tu as bien pris ton pied et moi aussi. Cependant, maintenant, c'est à mon tour de prendre les dessus.

Il me fit un sourire en coin, provoquant. Il ne me croyait pas ? J'allai lui montrer de quoi j'étais capable et il s'en mordrait les doigts !

Je déposai mes lèvres le long de son corps, sur son buste. Je mordillai légèrement sa peau, veillant toujours à ne pas le blesser. Cela serait tellement vite arrivé. Il souffrirait énormément de ce dérapage…

Son torse se souleva légèrement, demandant plus de contact, plus de frottement. J'allai le faire souffrir, le faire attendre, patienter, tout comme il avait lui-même essayé de me pousser à bout, aujourd'hui, en venant, puis dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Je caressai son corps et lorsqu'il voulut en faire de même, je lui emprisonnai les bras au dessus de sa tête.

-Qui t'a dit que tu avais le droit de toucher ?

-Tu es démoniaque.

-Je sais, minaudai-je, tout contre son oreille.

J'en mordillai le lobe, avant de descendre contre le creux de son cou. Je soufflai fortement, étant au moins aussi excitée que lui. Je sentais, d'ailleurs, son érection contre mon ventre. Je fis bouger mon bassin contre, faisant naître en Edward une sorte de ronronnement pour le moins bestial. Je me relevai, me mis à genoux – une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches, toujours – et laissai son sexe toucher mes lèvres intimes. Edward essaya à nouveau de me caresser comme si c'en était un besoin primordial. Et ça l'était, autant pour lui que pour moi. Je me contentai néanmoins de l'aguicher. Je n'allai pas le laisser faire. La récompense pour lui n'en serait que meilleur, ainsi que pour moi.

Je passai ma main le long de sa poitrine, de son ventre, de son nombril, descendant toujours plus bas. Ma destination était toute tracée. Quand enfin j'arrivai à cette dernière, je l'empoignai. Je le caressai tendrement, essayant de lui apporter le plus de sensations possibles.

-Hm… Bella, soupira-t-il…

Il en était où je voulais qu'il en soit. Je m'arrêtai soudainement, le relâchant, me relevant, glissant en bas du lit. Je lui jetai simplement :

-Je vais prendre une douche.

Il me regarda d'abord étonné, puis fit une mine faussement attristée. Quand il vit que cela ne fonctionnait pas, il s'énerva quelque peu. Il fallait quand même dire que je l'avais planté comme ça, nu, au milieu du lit, en pleine érection, dans une vaine tentative de me faire l'amour.

Je pris mes vêtements et un linge et gagnai la salle de bain. Elle était… gigantesque ! Autant de place était tout simplement inutile, que je pensais. Je fis couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Alors qu'elle se remplissait, je regardai mon corps nu dans le miroir. J'avais de multiples marques sur le ventre, la poitrine, les épaules et le cou. Edward n'y était pas allé de main morte. J'avais les lèvres enflées.

Evidemment, selon des yeux humains, cela ne ferait aucune différence. J'étais la beauté personnifiée, comme chaque membre de mon espèce, bien évidemment, et ce n'était pas quelques marques visibles uniquement aux yeux des vampires qui dégraderaient ma beauté.

Je reportai à nouveau mon attention sur la baignoire. Elle était pleine, maintenant. Je voulus aller arrêter l'arrivée d'eau, lorsqu'Edward entra dans la pièce. Je vis que son désir n'était pas retombé, bien au contraire. Il avait dans les yeux une lueur que je ne lui connaissais pas, que je n'avais jamais vue. Elle en était à la limite du terrifiant. Edward n'en était que plus beau, aussi. Il s'approcha lentement de moi pendant que, moi-même, je reculai à chaque pas qu'il faisait en ma direction, à tel point que je fus contre le mur avant même de m'en rendre compte.

-Edward ?

Ma voix était tremblante. Avait-il décidé de me faire payer ce que je venais de lui infliger ? Sans aucun doute.

Il me bloqua contre le mur, m'empêchant de regagner la chambre. J'étais prise au piège, il le savait. L'eau continuait à couler, se déversant sur le sol. Puis, très rapidement, il attrapa mes hanches, ainsi que mes cuisses, et me pénétra durement. Je lâchai un cri de surprise, aussi bien que de plaisir. Edward enserra mes fesses et força mes jambes à lui laisser un meilleur accès. Il ma plaqua contre lui, contre son corps. Mos dos s'arqua sous l'afflux de sensations. Il tira ma tête en arrière, continuant ses forts va-et-vient, me faisant gémir à chacune de ses poussées, et s'empara de chaque centimètre de peau de mon cou, qu'il embrassa, lécha ou mordilla.

-Alors, tu as encore envie de tout arrêter ?

Il se vengeait. Il allait me faire tourner en bourrique. J'étais incapable de lui dire oui mais, si je lui répondais non, il gagnait.

Il pressa plus fortement sur mes cuisses. Puis, nous tombâmes tous les deux au sol, ayant glissé sur l'eau qui s'étaient répendue jusqu'à nos pieds. Dans notre chute, nous ne nous décollâmes pas. J'arrivai à me dégager de son emprise, me détournant de lui, et rampai sur un demi mètre pour pouvoir me mettre à genoux et tenter de me relever. Je n'eus pas le temps d'exécuter les deux derniers points qu'Edward me prit par la taille, me releva et me plaqua ventre contre le mur. Il me reprit par derrière et les sensation n'en furent que mille fois plus intenses. Ne pas le voir, ne pas pouvoir anticiper ses mouvements, mettait mon corps à l'affût, le rendant plus sensible que jamais. Jamais nous ne l'avions fait ainsi, Edward et moi, et c'était tellement bon que je refusai de perdre cette nouvelle habitude.

Je sentis ses lèvres entre mes omoplates. Elles déclenchèrent une nouvelle série de frissons en moi, alors qu'il reprenait plus fortement et plus rapidement ses va-et-vient à travers mes chairs. Je gémis et je le sentis sourire sur ma peau.

-Dois-je en conclure que je dois continuer, susurra-t-il à mon oreille ?

-Oui, Edward, oui.

Je me cambrai à nouveau et l'attirai plus contre moi, si cela était possible. Edward m'emplit entièrement et j'étais prête à jouir pour la troisième fois de la journée. Chaque coup que me donnait Edward, chaque nouvelle pénétration était meilleure que la précédente. J'enfonçai mes ongles dans ses hanches, seule élément de son anatomie que je pus atteindre, de par ma position. Je sentis une de ses mains descendre le long de mes cuisses, puis remonter jusqu'à mes lèvres intimes. Ses doigts pressèrent avec force mon petit paquet de nerfs et je me perdis dans un orgasme d'une extrême intensité.

Le pire fut pour moi que rien ne s'arrêta, Edward n'ayant pas atteint l'extase, comme moi. Il continua ses va-et-vient, me faisant littéralement perdre la tête. J'étais à bout, complètement à bout. J'allai devenir folle, s'il continuait ainsi. Je n'arrivai plus à réfléchir, plus à penser. Je n'arrivais qu'à prendre plaisir à cet instant.

-Bella…

Il avait besoin de quelque chose, de quelque chose de plus. Je passai ma main entre mes jambes, atteignant le point de notre fusion. Je passai mes doigts sur son membres à chacune de ses entrées et sorties. Il grogna, enfouissant sa tête entre mes omoplates et me colla contre le mur dans un ultime coup de reins. J'eus à nouveau l'impression d'être comblée. Je le sentis se raidir, ses muscles se tendre. Il soupira contre ma nuque et déposa un tendre et long baiser dans mes cheveux.

-Je t'aime.

Cette toute petite phrase m'avait été dite avec tellement d'amour que j'en aurai pleuré, si j'avais pu. Oh qu'il m'avait manqué ! Cette semaine avait sans doute été la pire de ma vie. Et les six prochains jours allaient être les meilleurs de mon éternité.

oOo

Après nos débats de la veille, Edward et moi étions allés nous coucher. Bien que nous ne dormions plus, nous aimions nous serrer l'un contre l'autre, dans un lit. Edward m'avait câlinée, des heures durant. Je l'aimais tant. J'avais déposé des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers de baisers sur son torse, ses lèvres, son cou.

Le jour se levait. J'allai enfin pouvoir prendre la douche d'hier. Edward était allé éponger l'eau et avait refusé que je l'aide. Cela ne lui avait cependant pas pris plus de dix secondes. Alors que je prenais cette fameuse douche, Edward appela l'accueil pour nous faire parvenir au plus vite un exemplaire de Debussy.

Je sortis de la douche, les pensées éparpillées entre ici et un autre monde. Je m'enroulai dans un fin peignoir, écartant cependant le décolleté, jusqu'au nombril. Edward n'allait pas résister. Je sortis de la salle de bains et remarquai qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans la chambre. J'entrai dans le salon, toujours aussi rêveuse. Alors que je passais la porte, je pus apercevoir le steward d'hier me fixer avec insistance, la bouche grande ouverte. Edward grogna fortement, le ramenant à la réalité, et moi, par la même occasion. Je retournai en vitesse éclair dans la chambre, attendant qu'Edward revienne. Ce ne fut d'ailleurs pas long. Dès que la porte fut fermée, je me couvris de reproches.

-Je suis désolée, Edward, je n'ai pas fait attention. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu arriver.

Dans la chambre, j'avais remonté correctement le peignoir jusqu'à mon cou. Edward avait l'air de mauvaise humeur.

-Tu m'en veux, murmurai-je ?

-Bien sûr que non. Allez, viens !

Il écarta ses bras et je vins m'enrouler dedans. Il me serra contre son torse mais je savais qu'il n'aimait pas la situation dans laquelle je m'étais mise.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu es étrange.

-Je n'ai pas aimé les pensées de cet homme, c'est tout.

Que cela n'était pas étonnant ! Il ne supportait jamais aucune pensée mal placée à mon égard.

-Ce n'est qu'un homme de plus, Edward.

Il soupira.

-Ses pensées à lui… étaient… bien plus obscènes que celles que je perçois généralement.

A ce point ? Et bien cet homme avait de la chance d'être toujours en vie.

-Mais tu ne feras rien, n'est-ce pas, Edward ?

-Non, tu le sais bien.

-Parce que, demandai-je ?

-Parce que tu m'as bien fait comprendre que si je tentai de tuer ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ces hommes, tu me quitterais.

-Exactement, alors oublie !

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes longuement et, lorsqu'il les retira, il ne put s'empêcher de me déclarer, à ma plus grande joie, qu'il m'aimait, inconditionnellement. Puis, nous regagâmes le salon. J'aperçus, pour la première fois, un piano, dans l'angle de la pièce.

-Edward ?

-Oui, mon amour ?

-Pourquoi as-tu commandé un CD de Debussy, vu qu'il y a un piano, ici ?

Il me regarda, un sourire en coin.

-Je préfère te tenir dans mes bras, plutôt que de jouer.

Il mit le cd en route et vint se coucher à côté de moi, sur le grand canapé. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai bercer par la musique, me laissai envoûter par son odeur. Edward cala ma tête contre son torse et me berça doucement.

-Si seulement nous pouvions rester ainsi l'éternité, marmonnai-je.

Il rigola et ce son enchanta mes oreilles.

-Je me vois mal descendre à la réception et demander au patron : « Je garde la chambre pour l'éternité. »

Je souris à mon tour.

-Tu as très bien compris.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Je sentis quelque chose de dur s'appuyer contre mon bassin et ne tardai pas à découvrir de ce dont il s'agissait. Je souris face à la tournure que prenaient les événements. Et nous n'avions été séparés qu'une semaine… Je me souvins qu'un jour, Edward avait dit que cela prenait plusieurs années, avant que nos envies commencent à s'estomper. Emmett et Rosalie avaient battus des records, avec dix ans.

Je me relevai sur un coude et posai mes lèvres contre les siennes. J'enfouissais ma tête dans le creux de son cou que je ne tardai pas, non plus, à embrasser.

-Et bien, madame Cullen, ne vous gênez surtout pas !

-Plaignez-vous, monsieur Cullen et j'arrête tout, tout de suite.

Je repensais à la veille, à notre soirée. Edward gronda et me retourna, prenant, comme à son habitude, le dessus.

Il remonta sa bouche le long de ma mâchoire, jusqu'à mon oreille.

-Moi aussi je suis capable de me contrôler, tu sais ?

-Mais tu ne le feras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que tu sais que de nous deux, c'est moi qui possède la plus grande volonté.

-Est-ce un défi, Bella ?

-Prends-le comme tu veux, Edward. Je sais que tu es joueur, alors…

Je coupai ma phrase là, attendant sa réponse. Elle ne fut pas longue à venir. Il se releva lentement, s'éloigna et alla s'installer près du piano. Il voulait tester mes limites, lui aussi ? N'avait-il pas compris, cette dernière semaine, que j'étais dotée d'une maîtrise d'acier ?

-Très bien, minaudai-je ! Le premier qui se jette sur l'autre a perdu. Il devra se soumettre au moindre caprice, à la moindre envie de l'autre…

-Ca me plait bien, répondit Edward.

J'imaginai tout ce que j'avais l'intention de lui faire faire et allai l'embrasser, marquant le début du jeu, et m'éloignai.

Cette semaine ne faisait que commencer mais, je le savais déjà, ce serait moi qui gagnerai.

–

**Alors, alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé cette première partie ? La seconde (et dernière) partie arrivera la semaine prochaine. J'espère que les lemon vous ont plu et vous laisse imaginer comment va évoluer la situation entre Bella et Edward. Effectivement, ils vont s'allumer l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux craque. Et je vous laisse aussi vous demander comment ils vont mettre le feu au Grand Hotel, puisque c'est ainsi que se nommera la seconde partie. :D**

**A bientôt et bon week-end !**

**PS : Aujourd'hui, après un long temps d'absence, je suis prise de frénésie à l'idée d'écrire mes fictions. Par conséquent, j'ai déjà posté deux chapitres de ADCT2, posté un OS qui s'appelle Bella et un tueur en série et j'ai l'intention de poster la suite de Don't worry sous peu, aujourd'hui au demain, normalement. Alors, contentes ) ?**


End file.
